This invention relates to the seat cushions, and more particularly to a motive air seat cushion that provides a cooling/warming sensation for a person to sit on.
The present invention is an improvement on the invention covered by U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,992 to Kaung M. Yu.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,992 an air cooled/heated seat cushion comprised an envelope embedded with support padding, a partitioning wall having holes located inside one edge of the envelope to form a distribution channel, an air inlet opening to the channel, and an air discharge opening at the other edges of the envelope. The envelope and the distribution channel are formed as an integrated structure. Conventional seat cushions preceding that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,992 had very little success in providing cooling or warming sensation to an occupant due to the fact that inside the cushions either the air is almost stagnant without motive air applied, or the padding obstructs the air to pass through the envelope. The present invention departs from previous concepts by providing a seat cushion which contains an air distribution box embedded inside the cushion. An air tube is connected between the box and an air source. The motive air from the air source flows through the box and diffuses through the cushion, thus cooling or warming the person sitting on it.
The present invention utilizes to the fullest advantage of an independent air distribution box inside the envelope, and results in a seat cushion with an evenly cooling/warming sensation to a person sitting on it.
An another important advantage of the present invention is that there are no potential leakages beyond the distribution holes around the box. As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,992, the air channel connected to the envelope may develop leakages around the joints and results in uneven air distribution through the envelope.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is that the air distribution box being a separate unit which is placed inside the envelope but is not connected to the envelope. Another object of the present invention is to produce a seat cushion which is simple in construction and suitable for mass production at a low cost. Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing descriptions thereof.